Forbidden
by Cosima Cormier Salvatore
Summary: Katherine ha vuelto para matar a su doble Elena Gilbert, las cosas no salen como ella se lo espero y poco a poco los sentimientos van ganando lugar. Ahora su mayor preocupación es que los amigos y familiares de Elena puedan aceptar su relación. [Reto]


**Título**: Forbidden. [OTP]

**Rating**: T.

**Pairings**: Katherine Pierce &amp; Elena Gilbert [Kelena]

**Sinopsis**: Katherine ha vuelto para matar a su doble Elena Gilbert, las cosas no salen como ella se lo espero y poco a poco los sentimientos van ganando lugar. Ahora su mayor preocupación es que los amigos y familiares de Elena puedan aceptar su relación. [Reto]

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de L.j Smith y del canal CW.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "My One True Paring" del foro Marca favorito para slash._

* * *

"_Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso"_

* * *

Si a Katherine le hubieran dicho hace un año que ella estaría enamorada se echaría a reír, después clavaría una estaca al corazón de esa persona y tirar el cuerpo enfrente de un tren. Si eso mismo es lo que ella haría sin importarle una mierda.

Pero ahora es diferente, más diferente de lo que le gusta admitir, ¿La razón? Pequeño ser humano de ojos marrones idénticos a ella, llena de dulzura y compasión, pésimo estilo de la moda añadiendo a la larga lista de "_Cosas por la que no encajamos juntos cariño_" y la otra lista allí en el fondo de su mente para sí misma esta el "_No me importa un carajo lo que digan de nosotras_" Pero si lo pensaba por un momento debería importarle ¿Por qué? Uno porque podrían fácilmente llamarlas gemelas quién estuviera pasando por sus narices, la otra vez casi parte el cuello de una señora que 'amablemente' pregunto por la hora, después de tener la información la muy perra no calló esa grande boca de la suya diciendo "_Sus padres hicieron un buen trabajo en la belleza de las dos, son unas gemelas hermosas". _Si claro, mi gemela no lo tomo muy bien, el infierno se había desatado y nadie dio una invitación.

Ahora solo podía ver como la chica frente a ella se paseaba de ida y vuelta mareándola, un agujero se formaría dentro de poco y ella no lo notaria. ¿Por qué las relaciones eran tan difíciles? ¿Será que ella iba a ser feliz una vez en su vida? Con estas y más vueltas la cabeza le iba a explotar.

\- Kathy… - la atención de la morena de pelo rizado volvió al presente.

\- Mmm.

\- ¡Katherine que no me estas escuchando! - gritó frustrada.

Katherine alzo una ceja.

\- Hey te preocupas demasiado. - apunto una mano a ella - Vas a cavar un hoyo si sigues así. - sonrió un poco para calmar las aguas.

Elena gruño molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y tú no te preocupas demasiado? - dijo irónica - Por favor, ¡Si quiero cavar un hoyo lo haré ese es mi problema! - rugió.

Katherine suspiro, nada iba a funcionar si ella se comportaba así, odiaba verla tan preocupada, y se odiaba por no poder hacer nada. Entonces algo de lo que dijo le hizo sonreír malvadamente.

\- Pero yo no quiero que caves hoyos, mejor cávame a mí. - su rostro se volvió totalmente inocente, sacudiendo a Elena de la molestia remplazado por el shock.

Ella le miro a los ojos con la boca abierta, cuando se recuperó un rubor rosado se formó en sus mejillas.

\- Pervertida. - la acuso, viéndola reír a carcajadas.

\- Pero te gusta así. - apunto con un dedo limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

Elena cayó en la cama resoplando disgustada.

\- Eres imposible. - la vio levantarse de la repisa de la ventana, acercándose a ella.

\- Se que no soy santo devoción de tus amigos, simplemente… - paro por un momento pensando la forma correcta de decir - bueno toda esta conversación me dio hambre. - se levantó rápidamente arreglando la ropa distraída.

Antes que diera un paso más, Elena le atajo.

\- Lo solucionaremos. - dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella. Katherine bajo lentamente plantando un beso fugaz.

\- Muy bien señorita Gilbert.

Las dos se echaron a reír repartiéndose besos y mordiscos, completamente perdidas en esa burbuja de paz.

* * *

La primera cosa que hizo Elena al día siguiente fue reunir a todos sus amigos, Jeremy y Jenna ya estaban sentados esperando que los demás lleguen. Intentaron quitar alguna información de que le estaba pasando pero la chica con su terquedad no sé dejaba caer fácilmente, indignados tuvieron que esperar.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando, los últimos en llegar fueron los Salvatore, Elena se movió nerviosa, todas las palabras muriéndose al ver a sus amigos reunidos en su casa. Damon no dejaba de verla como si esperaba que la bomba explote de una vez.

Tomo un vaso de agua para calmar los nervios. Bonnie fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Está todo bien Elena?

Ella asintió sin poder abrir la boca, fue Jeremy que ya no pudo más con tanto secreto que interrumpió.

\- Vale ya de tantos secretos Lena, dinos ¿Qué está pasando? - Dios que ella no podía hacer esto.

\- No es nada malo. - suspiro. - Simplemente creo que no lo van a entender. - Caroline abrió la boca para hablar pero ella alzo una mano deteniéndola - Quiero que me escuchen primeramente, es todo lo que pido…no me interrumpan. - lanzo una mirada a cada uno "_Es ahora o nunca_" pensó, suspirando. - Katherine y yo estamos juntos. - dijo rápidamente.

La sala cayó en un silencio. Era un silencio tan incomodo que se podría oír caer un alfiler.

\- ¿Qué broma retorcida es esta? - espetó Damon parándose inmediatamente.

Elena trago grueso al ver la mirada de asco y disgusto pasar entre los rostros de las personas que amaban. Todos ellos tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No es ninguna broma, yo amo a Katherine. - gruño con la cara roja de rabia.

\- ¿Se te olvida que hace un año ella estaba planeando tu muerte? - Elena bajo la mirada. - Tks, tks Elena se te olvida fácilmente.

\- Damon. - interrumpió Stefan por una vez bajando del shock.

\- ¿Qué? - el iludido bufó.

En ese momento Katherine bajo a velocidad vampírica apareciendo al lado de Elena, ella ya se había cansado escuchando desde la habitación de Elena, no la dejaría en un momento tan importante con esos idiotas que intentaban hacerla sentir mal.

\- Yo la amo. - dijo a nadie en particular - y nadie nos va a separar. - agarro de la mano a Elena, viendo el fuego propagarse ante sus ojos, la mirada incrédula de cada persona en la sala.

\- ¿Qué mierda le has hecho Katherine? - arremetió Jeremy - Déjala en paz.

\- Jeremy… - sollozo Elena intentando alcanzar a su hermano pequeño.

\- La vamos a sacar de nuestras vidas Lena no te preocupes. - él chico no vio la desesperación en ella.

\- ¡No! - chillo fuerte - Tú no entiendes yo la quiero.

\- ¡Elena que ella intento matarte! - dijo Bonnie mirando con odio a Katherine - Y ella se parece a ti, por Dios esto es tan retorcido - hizo una mueca.

Elena nunca olvidaría eso, aquella noche en que Katherine amenazó con matar a todos si ella no aparecía en las afueras de Mystic falls con el cambio de su vida por la de todos se sus seres queridos, ella lo hizo a escondidas fue a ver a la doble malvada y terminar de una vez por todas las amenazas. Aunque ella no contó a nadie Bonnie tuvo una visión y con los Salvatore fueron a recatarla, atraparon a Katherine y la encerraron en el sótano por dos semanas, ella todos los días escucho sus súplicas y los gritos de dolor en el que le sometían los vampiros.  
Un día no pudo más y mientras que nadie estaba en la casa aprovecho ese momento bajando en el sótano y dejarla ir.

Fue un acto desinteresado que hizo, ella sabía lo que pasaría si Katherine volvió en el acecho a todas las personas, pero por más que lo pensaba no pudo, su corazón le instaba a hacer el bien. Y al liberar a la chica quedó más tranquilo. Elena tuvo que aguantar los gritos y la furia de Damon no le importó con tal de que ayudara a Katherine eso le bastaba.

Lo que ella no esperaba es encontrar a Katherine acurrucada en su cama dormida cuando volvió a su casa, ella le pidió perdón por todas las cosas horribles que le hizo, pidiendo para que sean amigos. Elena acepto un poco dudosa, Katherine la visito cada noche asegurando su arrepentimiento y con ella la amistad fue más fuerte, ella le contó los múltiples viajes al mundo, de la vida en Bulgaria, la inalcanzable lucha de encontrar a su hija que se le arrebato, conoció sus gustos y las bromas que hacía, pequeñas provocaciones que alteraban seriamente a la humana. Elena luchó por los sentimientos hasta que ya no pudo más, su doble se coló profundamente en su piel. Fue tanto así que cuando Katherine le dijo lo que sentía ella explotó en pura felicidad.

Felicidad en que no podía compartir con los demás, la realidad es dura y así se sentía en estos momentos, mucho dolor.

Katherine suspiro a su lado en ningún momento soltando su mano.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero si a alguien le tengo que dar explicaciones es a Elena. - la voz dura de la morena sorprendió a todos - No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si quiero mi presente y mi futuro junto a ella, así que si me disculpan.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta esperando a Elena.

\- ¿Vamos? - le regalo una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

\- Si. - susurro ella siguiéndola. Antes de que pudiera salir del todo, Jenna habló.

\- Elena quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti, simplemente deseo que seas feliz.

Elena se giro abrazando a su tía.

\- Gracias.

Miró a su hermano que no era nada feliz mirando muy lejos de ella, la chica suspiro triste. Bonnie y Caroline también no la miraban ¿quizás avergonzadas? En dos pasos Damon la alcanzo abrazándola. Ella se sorprendió, con una sonrisa respiro su aroma calmante.

\- Sé feliz. - susurro en su oído - Y si esa perra te rompe el corazón llámame, yo mismo le clavare una estaca - Elena rió, ella siempre amaría a Damon. Su aprobación es la que más temía, ella odiaría perderlo y al saber que él aceptaba que sea feliz, ella lo amó un poco más.

\- Te quiero Damon, cuídate.

Miro a Stefan que le saludo con una mano antes de salir de su casa, lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Katherine la miró preocupada.

\- Si.

Katherine le llevó hacia el coche.

\- Entonces ¿dónde vamos? - preguntó curiosa.

\- París la ciudad del amor. - le guiño un ojo con esa sonrisa descarada.

Ella chillo de felicidad.

\- Me encanta.

Arranco el coche, riendo beso su mejilla.

\- No más que tú.

Y con eso las dos morenas partieron hacia un nuevo comienzo. Y aunque en los ojos de todos eran prohibido esa relación, lo que el corazón sentía uno no podía cambiar. No importa que sean doppelganger, o las malas miradas que recibían, solo con ser feliz con la persona amada ya bastaba.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado. **

**Besos. **


End file.
